1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barrier devices and more particularly pertains to a new barrier device for preventing lawn clippings from entering a designated area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of barrier devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,321 describes a modular fence for the retaining of children or pets. Another type of barrier device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,769 having a tensioned fence for positioning around a pool.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is positionable around an area for preventing lawn debris from entering the area.